Return to Me
by ckincaid
Summary: Takes place sometime between When Girls Collide and Lunar Eclipse and is an alternate ending to the Annie storyline. David and Maddie try to put their relationship back together.
1. Part I Breaking Apart

**Return to Me**

**Part I – Breaking Apart**

_  
I'm breaking apart inside.  
I'm breaking apart inside.  
I cry in my sleep at night.  
I'm breaking apart without you…_

It was Saturday morning as David was knocking on Terri's front door. He let out a yawn as he waited impatiently. Terri had called him frantically early that morning when her babysitter had bailed on her last minute. She had pleaded with him to watch Wally while she went with her girlfriends on a much needed shopping trip. He had agreed simply out of a need to leave the four walls of his apartment.

Terri opened the door looking pleased to see him, "David. You're on time."

David didn't have a snappy comeback that morning. He would have preferred staying in bed, but Terri's tone had forced him out of the house. "I said I would be."

"It's not your strongest of suits," she said as he entered the apartment.

"Where's the little guy?"

"Living room," Terri replied realizing she'd forgotten something.

David entered the living room which looked like a toy store had exploded. From their conversations, Terri had said she felt stressed and like she couldn't do it all on her own. He knew it must be hard for her not having any family in LA and trying to raise a baby on her own. David walked over to the playpen where Wally was sitting and bent down to take a better look at the nearly one-year-old child. He could see so much of Terri in him - the dark hair and eyes.

"Okay, David, I think everything's set. I should be home just after lunch. Wally's been fed and changed. There is a bottle in the fridge and diapers are in the nursery." She stopped to think. "Oh…almost forgot." She walked over to the TV in the corner of the living room and picked up a video tape. "If you put this in, you won't hear a peep out of him."

He walked over to her, "What is it?"

"The Little Mermaid." David looked at the tape a second in surprise. "I don't get it, but he loves it. It's been a lifesaver to me more than a few times." She set the tape down on the TV and took a good look at David.

"Go, have fun. We'll be fine here." He didn't sound very certain and it was then that she noticed he hadn't even cracked a smile the whole time he'd been there.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You're not acting like yourself. What's the matter? Is it this thing with Annie?"

He shot an inquisitive glance at her. How did she know about that?

She knew David well enough by now to not even need a reply from him, so she continued, "I have little birds. What are you doing?" David's gaze hit the floor. "Do you KNOW what you're doing?"

Honestly, he didn't. Why had he taken up with Annie? Maddie had been angry when she'd caught them together and she had every right to be. He knew that. What he didn't know was why he'd slept with her. He and Maddie hadn't exactly been in a relationship…not since…no, he couldn't think of that. What were he and Maddie anymore? He just didn't know. What was Annie to him, for that matter? He didn't know that either.

"David?"

He looked up at her, "What?"

"What about Maddie?"

"What about her?" She just looked at him surprised at his response. "She doesn't seem too eager to have me back," he caught himself saying.

"Is that it? Are you trying to hurt her?"

"No," he said, but he really didn't know the answer. Was he trying to hurt her? If so, why? They had resolved the whole Sam issue long ago and the thing with Walter had ended as soon as they had signed the annulment papers. She didn't seem to want him back now, though. He just didn't understand Maddie anymore. Not that he ever had to begin with, but now he just couldn't read her the way he once could. One minute, she seamed glad he was out of her life. The next, she was yelling at him in a seemingly jealous rage.

"Hey, I've got to go. The girls are meeting me at the mall. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, thanks," he answered still in thought.

"Do you want me to bring you back anything? Lunch? Or how about a clue?" David looked up to see her solemn expression. After a moment, she crossed the living room and gave Wally a kiss on the head. "I'll be back after lunch." She crossed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do some thinking, David, before you do something you further regret."

When David was alone in the apartment, he took a look at Wally sitting in the playpen. "It looks like it's just the two of us, Pal." He walked over and picked the boy up in his arms. "What do you want to do? Male bonding? Football? Maybe teach you how to play poker? No, your mom would kill me."

Wally said, "Awial."

David looked over at the video sitting on the TV and said, "The jury has spoken." Once he had popped the video into the VCR, he returned to the couch where he set Wally on his lap. The beginning sequence of the movie hadn't even finished when David laid his head against one of the pillows. He watched the cartoon absently not actually being present, but not actually being anywhere else either. As soon as Ariel came onto the screen, Wally called out, "Awiel!"

David laughed and tousled the little boy's hair, "You're first crush, huh?" He looked back at the screen and yawned. He hadn't exactly been getting much sleep lately and since Wally was so enamored with the movie, he thought maybe he could get a little shut-eye.

Before he knew it, he had dozed off. Even through Wally's cries of excitement and giggles, David continued to sleep. His sleep was not exactly restful, though, because while one side of his mind wanted sleep, the other side wouldn't top churning. This caused him to have many bizarre and often incoherent dreams; mostly about Maddie and a few about Annie. There was only one, though, he would remember at all and that one would stay with him for years to come.

_He found himself standing outside the Blue Moon office unsure of how he'd gotten there or even why he was there. He could tell by looking through the glass into the office that it was night and that everyone had gone home._

_With a turn of the doorknob, he found the office to be unlocked. Upon entering, he stood in the middle of the office just staring at Maddie's door. Something made him want to go in even though there was no reason to. He shook it off and walked to his office door and entered._

_The room was dark as he walked over to his desk and sat. For a minute or two, he just sat and stared out into the night. He wasn't sure what he was doing at his office at that time of the night or even where he had been just previous, but for some reason, he felt that was where he was supposed to be. _

_When he turned on his desk lamp, however, that was when he saw the figure sitting on his couch. He jumped to his feet completely off guard until he realized it was Maddie. She was just sitting there not looking at him. It looked like she was staring out one of the windows. As he tried to pull himself together, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked sitting there bathed in the glow of the full moon. _

_After what seemed like hours, he asked, "Maddie, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see you."_

"_How did you know I'd be here?"_

"_I just did."_

_He walked over to her cautiously and sat down in the chair next to the couch. It was almost as if he was afraid to be too close to her. "What is this about?"_

"_I needed to see you."_

_This whole time she hadn't looked him in the face and he now desperately wanted her to. "Why won't you look at me?"_

_When she looked up, he was taken aback by her beauty. How many years had he spent in that office yelling, flirting, and trying to get her attention or avoid it? And how many times had he looked at her face? Was this the first time he'd really looked at her? Her eyes seemed to burrow through to his soul and he felt like his entire façade had been stripped away._

"_Why did you hurt me?"_

_This struck him so deeply that he immediately felt a pain in his gut. "When did I hurt you?"_

"_When you left."_

"_I have never left you."_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_When?"_

"_When I lost the baby. Why did you leave me then?"_

_He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach…again. When Maddie had lost the baby, he had wanted as far away from the situation as possible. He hadn't even wanted to talk to Maddie. Both had retreated to their own corners to lick their wounds, but neither had healed. He knew that and perhaps that was why he had sought out another woman. Nothing was working right and all they were doing was hurting each other again which was what they had both agreed they would never do._

_How could he tell her that she was the only one who meant anything to him? He didn't want to let her go. He still thought about her constantly and often he would roll over in the night hoping to find her next to him. As much as he hoped for it, he didn't see how they could just pick up where they left off. _

_As he was about to just walk away, again, he could hear music playing. He couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from and couldn't name the tune. It was very muted and soft. Just as suddenly as the music came up, he heard singing…_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl. _

_He looked over at Maddie who seemed to not notice the music. She had bowed her head again as if she couldn't look at him. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what. Where was that music coming from anyway?_

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her you know you do._

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her._

_His hand reached across the space between them and he touched her hand. She immediately looked up at him. Those crystal clear blue eyes staring right into his made him swallow hard. The two just stared at each other and neither moved._

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_David continued to take her hand and moved it into his lap where he placed it between both of his. She didn't resist when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips._

_As the chorus came up, David couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. How had he let all of this get in the way of how he really felt for her? No other woman could even begin to hold a candle to how she made him feel just by walking into a room. Before he could let himself think too much, he stood and drew her to her feet. David took both of her hands in his and stared into her eyes. _

_Now is your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_But you better do it soon_

_No time will be better._

_As he stood there watching her, she was bathed in a mysterious blueness. How beautiful she looked, he thought. Could he ever actually say she was his? Would they ever be together again? He craved her more than he realized - her smile, her touch, her kiss. He hadn't seen her smile in so long and he couldn't help but feel he had a part in that. It had been even longer since they had kissed and as he stared into her eyes, he didn't realize how much he wanted to feel her lips on his again._

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl._

_Slowly, he drew her toward him and she didn't hesitate. He put his arms around her as she did hers around him. As they held each other, he didn't want it to end._

_As the music continued, he got lost in the feel of Maddie against him. He closed his eyes and took in her scent as he brought his lips to her cheek. Gently, he kissed her. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again. He could feel her body loosen with the second kiss and he kissed her again now trailing kisses across her jaw line._

_The song continued as he kissed her neck…_

_As the last line of the song was sung, David pulled back from Maddie. This time, she initiated first and placed her lips on his. The only way David could describe the kiss was electric. It was as if they were finally both in sync. They both wanted the same thing at the same time for once…they wanted each other. _

_Just as David was guiding Maddie toward the couch, he noticed the music had stopped. Suddenly, he heard a squeal._

David sat straight up on the couch to find Wally giggling wildly and clapping his hands at the TV. He looked around the room and sighed.

When he entered the hall bathroom, he looked into the mirror. He had to admit that he looked terrible. He knew whatever this was he was doing wasn't working and he had to do something. The dream had been so real and he couldn't say as it was the only one of its kind in the last week or so. It just hadn't accompanied a Disney cartoon. He splashed some water onto his face and ran a hand across his features. What he couldn't get over was how real it had all been; he could smell her, feel her, taste her. He knew it then as he looked into the mirror at himself and asked, "What are you going to do about it, Addison?"

_I don't wanna sleep without you.  
Dreams don't mean a thing without you.  
I feel so alone without you.  
Baby come back I need you._

When Terri came home, she entered the living room to find David and Wally watching a ballgame. Terri looked refreshed and had at least a dozen bags in her hands. She noticed, however, that David looked worse than he had that morning.

"I fed and changed him," David said.

"Thanks, David. I really appreciate this," she said setting the half day's worth of shopping down on the floor. Suddenly, she began going through her bags, "You have to see this," and she held up a pair of overalls. "Aren't they adorable?!"

David gave her a forced smile and said, "I have to get going."

As he patted Wally on the head, he stood. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and crossed the room. "I brought you some lunch," Terri offered as he kissed her cheek.

"I got things to do. Thanks anyway."

As he began to walk toward the door, Terri followed him asking, "It's a Saturday, David. What things?"

He threw on his jacket as he said, "Just things."

As he began to open the door, Terri reached him and slammed the door with her hand. "What, David? Something with Annie or are you going to go get drunk?" David avoided her gaze and said nothing. "Look, I know you both went through hell. I can't even imagine if…" She trailed off unable to complete the sentence. "You two have to work this out."

David continued his silence, although, his mind was still running at full speed. How were they supposed to work through it and what where they now that there was no baby? Maddie was sure avoiding the issue and the only time anything had ever come up was that night in the elevator. That was the last even slightly intimate moment they had shared despite the kiss in her office. He had still wanted it to work then. That wasn't to say that he didn't at present, but he didn't think they could. How long ago was that? It seemed like years.

"David, are you listening," Terri asked with annoyance.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I have to go," he said in almost a whisper. "I'll call you," and with that, he left.

When he had reached Bert's car, which he'd borrowed for the day, he just sat there not even putting the key into the ignition. His life was a mess - he admitted that. He also admitted that a lot of it was his fault. After that dream he couldn't shake, he knew he wanted Maddie. He craved her in a way he hadn't any other woman. Why had he started up with Annie? Did it have anything to do with her and Maddie being related? The thought made sense, but it also churned his stomach. Had he really slept with Annie simply because it seemed he would never have Maddie again? To avoid any further thoughts on that, he turned the key and drove away from the curb.

His mind was still racing and he desperately wanted it to stop. His first instinct: hit his usual spot. _Can't do that now_, he thought, _Terri called me on that_. At a loss of what to do, he turned on the radio and Elvis' voice filled the car.

_Are you lonesome tonight_

_Do you miss me tonight_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart_

_Does your memory stray to a bright sunny day_

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart_

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there…_

Before he could allow himself to fully feel the pain the song emitted through Elvis' sorrowful voice, he switched the station.

…_For once in my life_

_I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once I have someone I know won't desert me_

'_Cause I'm not alone anymore…_

Quickly he changed the station again.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all I need_

_And I found it there in your heart…_

In exasperation, he switched the station one last time.

_Please don't make it wrong_

_Just stay for the night_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Say you will_

_You want me too_

_All I wanna do is make love to you…_

Now, in utter frustration, he turned off the radio and ran a hand through his thinning hair. Was EVERYONE out to get him? His mind took control at that moment and all he could see was Maddie's face…the night she had caught him with Annie. He knew how she had felt then. The same way he had felt when he'd caught her with Sam, but that had been different. She hadn't known his feelings then and he had been with HER cousin. He just couldn't shake the guilt…he could only blame himself for this one. Would he ever forget that look?

As he pulled onto his street, he saw Annie's rental car and cursed the day he ever gave her a key. He didn't even switch gears - he just kept driving.

At a loss of where to go next, he turned on the radio again to find the soulful sound of Gladys Knight…

_I've had my share of life's ups and downs_

_But fate's been kind, the downs have been few_

_I guess you could say that I've been lucky_

_Well, I guess you could say that it's all because of you…_

David turned off the radio again convinced the universe was out to get him. As he continued to drive without much regard for his destination, his mind continued to run at full speed. Suddenly, he found himself turning the radio back on…

_Oh, there have been times when times were hard_

_But always somehow I made it, I made it through_

'_Cause for every moment that I've spent hurting_

_There was a moment that I spent just loving you_

_If anyone should ever write my life story_

_For whatever reason there might be_

_Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory_

'_Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_I know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me…_

Before long, he ended up outside the familiar brick building. As he got out of the car, he looked up at the sign above the door reading, "Jake's."

When David entered the bar, hardly a soul was there. Mostly the employees were busying themselves to prepare for the Happy Hour crowd. David didn't notice as he walked up to the bar and sat down at his usual spot. A tall, dark-haired man walked up to him from behind the bar and said, "It's kind of early for you. Isn't it, David?"

"Tequila, Nate." The man quietly poured the drink and set the shot glass on the counter. David gulped it down and said, "Keep 'em comin'."

Nate poured another saying, "Want to tell me about it?"

After downing the second glass, David looked at the bartender blankly, "Not really."

"What did you do?"

David shoved the shot glass back at the man who reluctantly filled it again. The second the glass was placed on the counter David gulped the contents. "Another," was all David said.

Maddie wasn't exactly sure what she was doing as she drove across town at nearly one in the morning. When Nate had called her, she had been surprised. He had made some comment about David and asked if she could take him home. Nate had used the term "out-of-sorts" to describe David's behavior, but she knew he was more than just out-of-sorts. What had happened? How had they ended up where they were now?

As she stopped at the stop light, she thought back to that day at the hospital. She had seen the worry on his face as he'd rode with her in the ambulance. He'd fought with the paramedic about letting him ride with her - something about seatbelt laws. Through that ordeal, that act had gone unnoticed by her…that was until this moment. They had relented and David didn't let go of her hand all the way to the hospital. She couldn't deny what she had seen in his eyes was love.

Now look at them. He had hooked up with Annie and why? As she turned down another street, she knew the answer. She had pushed them together perhaps out of that fear of hers. The fear of what, though? Fear of the uncertainty? Of commitment? Of David?

How could she have a life with David? That month they had spent together, she had to admit, had been wonderful. The question was: what did they have? Great sex? Her mind kept reverting back to that look in David's eyes. Did she love him then?

She had pulled up to the bar at this point and put the car into park. With a drop of her head, she knew the answer. That hadn't changed. She had lied to Annie when she asked how she felt about her relationship with David. The whole thought of her cousin and David filled her with rage and jealousy that she didn't even know she could feel, but she had gotten pretty good at hiding it. She was good at hiding a lot of things. She hated that David had seemingly moved on - at least at the time. Now, however, her having to pick him up out of a drunken stupor, told her that perhaps he was having regrets too.

When Maddie entered the bar, the place was bustling for that Saturday night. She scanned the crowded room until she saw David at the bar passed out face-down on the counter.

Nate looked up from the drinks he was making as Maddie approached the bar. He placed the drinks on a tray and passed it off to another bartender. "Hi, Maddie. It's been a while."

She tried to smile, but knew it wasn't convincing. "Hi, Nate." Looking at David, she asked, "How long has he been like this?"

"The last hour. After nine shots of tequila, I refused to serve him. When I had to cover a party in the next room, David grabbed one of the new guys. When I got back, he was already on his fifth scotch. I hated to bother you, but I couldn't just stick him in a cab and I didn't know who else to call."

"Thanks, Nate. I'll take care of it."

"David? I'm taking you home," she said as she shook him. He didn't move. She just looked down at the back of his head and sighed. Slowly, she turned his head to see his face. When she did, she just stared at him.

How many times had she seen that face rolling over in the middle of the night and finding him lying next to her? He had always stayed with her through the night only leaving at the break of dawn. It was as if he had wanted it to last as long as possible. She had loved that about him. She would have never admitted it to him, but she hated sleeping alone. Even now, she sometimes turned over at night hoping to find him there…yet, knowing he wouldn't be.

David opened his eyes, but not really seeing, "Where am I?"

"I'm taking you home, David."

He looked up at her and said, "I don't remember calling a cab."

"Come on," she said as she hoisted him to his feet. She grabbed him by his jacket collar as he quickly clung to her shoulder. As he found himself holding onto her shoulder, he took in the scent of lavender which he recognized as her after shower spray. Until she was standing there in front of him, he hadn't fully realized how much he wanted to be near her.

When they had made the awkward walk to the car, Maddie shoved him into the passenger's seat. Maddie was dreading the drive home and so she wasn't in a big hurry to get behind the wheel. She took her time walking around the car and getting in. When she had buckled her seatbelt, she turned to her right and was relieved to find David had passed out again. With that, she sighed and turned the key in the ignition.

On the way to his apartment, she tried desperately to make her mind clear. It didn't work. As hard as she tried, she could not get her mind to focus on anything besides the man sitting next to her. What made it worse was what she was wearing.

When Nate had called, she had been asleep. She threw on whatever she could find at the last minute which was a pair of sweats. Not only did she not want Annie to know what she was doing, but she also wanted to get the deed over with as soon as possible, so she hadn't paid all that much attention to what she was putting on. She didn't notice until she had gotten to the bar and realized the sweats she was wearing were David's.

She had found them in the bottom drawer of her dresser. He must have snuck them in there at some time, but when had he done that? A strange feeling came over her as she sat at the red light. As much as she'd tried to figure a way out of this situation and had wanted it to be over, there was a part of her that wished she could freeze time. At that moment, she was comfortable and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

Suddenly, a car honked from behind her and she looked up at the green light. As she continued to drive, she took one last look at David and wondered if the stars had ever been aligned in their favor or if they were doomed from the start.

When Maddie dragged David into his apartment, it was dark and empty. It was just as she'd remembered it. Maddie dragged David the rest of the way to his bedroom where she let him fall onto his bed. David hadn't woken and was lying face down on his pillow.

For the longest time, she just stared at him. She knew Annie was at her place and after seeing David like this and knowing how she felt, she just couldn't face her. As she stood in the middle of his bedroom, she knew she couldn't stay there either. She almost laughed at that thought. What was she supposed to do?

She looked around the room that hadn't changed since the last time she had been there…

_It was 5 am and Maddie was startled awake by a sound she didn't recognize. She opened her eyes and found herself unsure of where she was - the walls were bare, no furniture- only a bed, a weight bench and a chair …David's apartment. She looked over to see David was still asleep. _

_Slowly he roused and mumbled something she didn't hear. When she heard the sound again, she realized it was the plumbing upstairs. David rolled over to burry his head in the pillow, but saw her awake. As the two met eyes, a smile slowly crept across his face. "Hey, Goldilocks." Maddie didn't say anything as she pulled the sheets up to her chin. As the screeching sound could be heard yet again, David grimaced and said, "Sorry, he always takes a shower at this time on a Sunday."_

"_How do you live like this, David?"_

"_Years of squalor, I guess," he said with a yawn._

"_Have you talked to the landlord?"_

_David laughed, "You mean the one who's never around?"_

"_Well…you shouldn't have to live like this." David just smiled at her through his sleepiness. "…and you really should think about furniture…"_

_David moaned and covered his head with his pillow. Maddie had been on his case for the last two weeks about this furniture thing and he had groan tired of it after a week. She had even left a few catalogues lying around to make her point. _

"_I mean, I'm not asking for much. A couch, a table…is that too much to ask?"_

_David removed the pillow and looked at her a moment. "Why does it matter?"_

_She had to ponder the question a moment. Why did she care so much? She had really rather liked that picnic he'd laid out on his bare living room floor, but she would have preferred what had followed had taken place elsewhere. She had tried to pass it off as being for his own good, but was that really it? Was it really about her? About them? "I don't know…" she began. "It might be nice to eat at a table for a change."_

_She hadn't been looking at him and when she did, he had a perplexed look on his face. After a few seconds of silence, David said, "Well, maybe…" He drew closer to her and continued, "…but maybe you could do a little more convincing." Before she could talk herself out of it, she drew closer to him and they kissed. A week later, she left for Chicago. _

As she snapped back to the present, she realized how much David had been right that morning before she left for Chicago. They had both done a lot of screwing up in their relationship. As she thought back to that memory, she realized how much David had tried and wanted to be with her. He had been willing to at least shed some of his bachelor ways for her - even if it was getting a table. It was something. Had she really given all she could have? Had David been right?

She looked back to David who was still in the same position and decided it was time to leave. Before she left, she took the navy blue comforter that was crumpled into a pile at the foot of the bed and gently covered him with it.

As she laid the edge of the comforter up to his shoulders carefully as not to wake him, he mumbled, "Maddie," but didn't wake.

She couldn't name the emotions she was feeling at that moment, so before she would allow herself to fully realize them, she headed out of the bedroom. She didn't stop until she was belted into the car. On her way home, she stayed a solid rock of emotion - not allowing any feeling. This had gotten easier to the point that it just left her numb.

When she entered her house, it was silent and dark. Apparently, Annie hadn't noticed she had left and she quietly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Once she had shut herself securely in her room, she just leaned against the door.

All she wanted was to sleep at that point, although, she didn't think she'd be able to. Slowly, she walked away from the door and headed toward her bathroom. When she was standing in front of her mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. She looked to have aged at least five or so years since that morning. She let herself sit at her vanity and then collapsed her head into her hands. As she felt the tears well up behind her eyes, she desperately wanted to mend the mess she had gotten herself into. She looked back at herself in the mirror and asked her reflection, "How do I do that?"

She looked down at the sweats and really didn't feel like changing her clothes, so she got up and headed for her bed. Once the lights were out, she pulled the covers up to her chin. As hard as she continued to try, she couldn't get David Addison out of her mind. She couldn't help but wish for his presence, his arms around her…she ached for him…and for the simple things she used to take for granted: his grin, the pet names, and the way he kissed her cheek before he left her in the morning.

Without realizing it, she had pulled her legs into a fetal position and was hugging herself. She realized at that point, that David's scent was still on the cotton fabric of the sweats. As she took it in, she began to cry. As much as she had denied it to herself, she missed everything about him. She missed his aftershave on her sheets, the warmth of his body next to her in the middle of the night, waking up to the sound of his singing in the shower and even the horrible coffee he made. How could she have let herself do this? Why had she pushed him away? As she cried in the darkness of her room, she felt there was nothing she could do then. There was no way of rectifying this. She had pushed him away forever.

As the sunlight streaked through the curtain-less window, David rolled onto his side. He grumbled as he felt the beginnings of the inevitable handover. As he rolled onto his back, he mumbled, "Maddie, could you…" and suddenly he realized he was alone. He slowly looked around the room and wondered why he had thought Maddie had been there. It had been months…more than a year…since he had last woken up with her beside him.

That's when it hit him that she had been there the previous night. Through his drunken state, he had remembered the softness of her voice. He could still smell the lavender. It took him a few seconds to realize the scent was actually in a locked away part of his mind and not in the air. How desperately he wanted that smell on his sheets instead of in his head.

He dropped his head as he remembered the previous day. Getting drunk hadn't solved a thing…never did. As he ran a hand across his face, he tried to remember more of that ride to his apartment. What had made her go down there to take him home? He vaguely remembered her helping him to his feet and doing so in silence. Normally she would yell at him, scold him or say something about him being immature. Did this mean something?

His head was pounding and he really didn't want to think anymore, so he threw the comforter over his head.

As Maddie slowly awoke, she was still in a fetal position. When she saw it was nearly nine, she knew she should get up, but really didn't want to. She rolled over onto her back and thought back to the previous night. If she had followed through on what her heart was telling her to do, she would have woken next to David. She had listened to her head instead and as she lay in her bed alone, she wondered if that was the right choice.

Before she could think of it anymore, she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She entered the bathroom and took a long look at herself in the mirror. David's words from a year before echoed in her mind. _You look so sad._ She looked away in shame. He had shown her in every way that he could that he loved her. What did she do then? Ran away. She didn't want to think anymore, so she quickly disrobed and climbed into the shower.

When David was aroused again from his hangover induced sleep, it was from a knock on the door. He turned to see the clock which read 9:30 and groaned. As he staggered to his feet, he saw that he was still wearing the clothes from the day before.

He made his way through the bare living room to the door. Being only semi-conscious, he didn't check to see who was outside. He opened the door to find Annie on the other side. "David…you look terrible. What happened to you?"

David looked away to try and decide how he wanted to do this. He hadn't exactly devised a plan, he never did, but he knew he had to do it now. "Nothing a little aspirin won't cure." He absently ran a hand over his left eye where he felt excruciating pain.

"I came by yesterday, but you weren't here. Where were you all day?"

This was just all too laughable, he was thinking. SHE was asking HIM questions?! He looked to the door frame and said, "Listen, I've been doing some thinking…"

"Really. Doing so down at the bar? I can smell the alcohol from here."

He shot her a glance that could kill. This whole situation with her was the cause of this hangover, afterall. Quickly, he put it out of his mind. He knew what he had to do. "This isn't working."

"What do you mean, David?"

"It means what it sounds like. This was a mistake and it's time it ended."

"What is this really about?"

For the first time that morning, David really looked at Annie, "What?"

"This is about Maddie. Isn't it."

David diverted his gaze to the door frame again. "You have no idea what this is about."

"So, what IS it about?"

"Some things you just don't need to know."

"So, you'll sleep with me, but you won't tell me anything?"

David shot another look at her filled with rage, "Would you get your head around the idea that there are some things that don't involve you?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means there are things you know nothing about…things you don't need to know…things that are none of your business."

"About Maddie…and you," she said with a scowl.

David was seething and turned his head toward the ceiling and laughed, "How could I have been so stupid?" He turned and looked at her, "How could I have been with such a cold, unfeeling Bitch?!"

Annie slapped David across the face and stormed away from the front door. As she left, David slammed the door. When he was alone again, he just stood there. Annie was gone and there wasn't a single part of him that regretted it.

He ran a hand across his cheek which still stung. He remembered back to that day when Maddie had walked into his life – she'd fired him, insulted him and slapped him. A smile came to his face. He wasn't that same guy anymore and he didn't care. Maddie had brought out the best in him. A part of him he hadn't known existed. He hadn't lied to her that day in her office before she had left for Chicago - he had never been happier than when he was with her.

He frowned when he thought of the mess he'd made. What had Annie brought out in him? "The worst," he said with shame. Could he ever mend this?

Maddie had taken a long, hot shower and although her spirit wasn't renewed, at least her outer appearance was. She was in the kitchen making some coffee when she heard the front door slam. It hadn't occurred to her until then that she hadn't seen Annie at all that morning and she entered the living room to see Annie climbing the stairs.

When Annie saw Maddie, she said, "I'm leaving."

"What," she said surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I don't care. Anywhere but here." Annie saw the questioning look on Maddie's face, so she added, "Nothing against you, Maddie. You have been very nice to me. I just want as far away from LA as I can get. I'll be leaving as soon as I pack my bags."

Within the hour, Annie was gone. Maddie couldn't say as she wasn't relieved. As she sat in her quiet living room that Sunday afternoon, she began to plan how she would approach things on Monday.

Monday morning at just after eight, Maddie walked into Blue Moon and was greeted by Agnes. "Good morning, Miss Hayes."

"Good morning, Miss DiPesto. Is Mr. Addison in?"

"No, Miss Hayes." For a moment, Maddie just stood here staring at his office door. "Would you like me to buzz you when he comes in?"

"No, it's not that important. I'll be in my office."

Two hours later after trying to get some work done that didn't really get done, Agnes popped into her office without knocking. "Miss DiPesto."

"Miss Hayes, something's wrong with Mr. Addison."

"Did he just get in?"

"He just walked in. He wasn't singing, he didn't make any jokes, he didn't say anything…" She held up the LA Times as she said, "He didn't even take the newspaper… What do you think that could mean?"

Maddie was suspecting this had to do with the mood Annie was in before she stormed out of her house the previous day. She remained calm as she walked over to Agnes and took the newspaper from her hand. "I'm sure everything's fine."

She entered the outer office to find the employees staring at her as she crossed to David's office. Maddie stood outside the office for a moment and then knocked. "Come in," David said from inside. Once she had entered and closed the door, everyone looked at each other a moment before rushing to the door to listen.

When Maddie entered David's office, he was sitting in his chair staring out the window. "Good morning, David. Have a good weekend?"

"Oh, you know. It was a weekend," he said not moving to look at her.

Maddie casually crossed the room and laid the newspaper on his desk, "You forgot this."

David turned to see the paper on his desk and said, "Oh, guess I had things on my mind."

Maddie sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "What kind of things?"

"Just things," David replied continuing to divert his gaze out the window.

"Do these things have anything to do with why my house guest left so abruptly yesterday?" David finally looked at her in surprise afraid he would be met with scorn, but when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was the softness he had always loved. She sensed his fear and continued, "I'm not here to judge you, David. I should really be the one to judge. I just want to let you know that you can talk to me if you want to. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course," he said which was the only truly honest thing he'd said in weeks. "So, anything new on this case," he asked conveniently changing the subject.

"The Anselmo case? I think it's a wild goose chase. I've been going over phone records all morning. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's a lot of money, Maddie. We could use it."

"Well, it's up to you."

David stared at her a moment and then shook his head. "Could you run that by me again? I was sure you said it was up to me."

"That's what I said."

"Since when have you let me make the call on a case?"

"Since we became partners…and since you took the case," she said with a slight smile.

David had an inquisitive look on his face as he stood and walked over to her. "Maddie, is that you? I mean, you're almost reasonable."

She laughed and said, "I had a weekend too. I did a lot of thinking."

The two just stared at each other for a few seconds - saying nothing, yet saying everything. At the same time, each was trying desperately to read the other.

Maddie broke the silence, "Well, I'd better get back to work."

David tried to pull himself together and grabbed the newspaper from his desk, "Yeah, me too."

Maddie took one more look at him before she left the room. As soon as the doorknob turned, the employees scattered from the huddle around their boss' door. She was oblivious to the stares as she crossed the office. Once she was in her own office again, she sighed. When would it get easier?

As soon as Maddie had left, David dropped back into his chair and dropped the newspaper on his desk. Placing his head in his hands, he wondered if he could ever make things right with her. Did she want him the way he wanted her?

At noon, Maddie was trying to go through the shambles that was the Anselmo file when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Maddie said absently.

David walked in to find Maddie staring at a batch of photos. "Find anything?"

She looked up and said, "This case doesn't make any sense."

"We could drop it..."

Maddie dropped the photos onto her desk and replied, "No…we need the money."

"We finally agree on something," David said with a smile.

She looked up at him and realized it had been a while since she had seen him smile.

"So."

"So."

Maddie looked at him a moment waiting for him to say something then said, "What's up?"

"Well…it's lunch time. I was thinking of going out for a bite…and…wondered if you wanted to come with."

She was looking at him in thought. For a moment, neither said a word and David was beginning to regret the invite. That is until she answered, "Where are we going?"

Two weeks passed and David was feeling on top of the world. That one lunch had let to others along with a few dinners. Maddie had even suggested an actual date.

It was a few days after their initial lunch and David had walked into the office singing which he hadn't done in so long that the employees weren't sure it was really their boss. In fact, Agnes was sure there was something wrong because he was singing a Herman's Hermit's song…

_She's the kind of girl who's not too shy  
And I can tell I'm her kind of guy  
She danced close to me like I hoped she would  
Somethin' tells me I'm into something good..._

"Mr. Addison," Agnes began.

David pulled himself from the song, "Yes, Miss DiPesto."

"Is everything okay?"

David looked around the office at the other employees who were all looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "Hey, kids. No worries. Everything is fine. In fact, things are better than fine."

"They are," Agnes asked.

"They are. Is Miss Hayes in?"

"She got in just a little while ago."

David headed off toward Maddie's office with a stride and continued to sing…

_We only danced for a minute or two  
But then she stuck close to me the whole night through..._

When he entered her office, she was going over some paperwork. When she heard the door click shut, she looked up at him. They both smiled at each other and David walked over taking his usual spot on the edge of her desk.

"Hey, stranger," Maddie said.

"Hey, yourself."

"I had a good time last night."

"So did I. Probably a first for us."

"David…"

David chuckled and said, "I mean a date that didn't involve some sort of catastrophe."

"It was a business dinner, David."

"Really," he said flashing his signature grin, "I wish all my business dinners ended up on the dance floor."

Maddie laughed a moment and said, "Okay, so part of it was." The two smiled at each other in the silence. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about cleaning out my fridge, but I think I could get talked out of it."

Maddie looked down at her desk where a small pile of paperwork was lying. She began to shuffle the papers as she said, "Well, I thought we could maybe try a real date."

David placed his hand on hers which stopped her from what she was doing. She looked up and right into his green eyes. "Like what?"

She felt a little nervous for a moment and found it hard to find the words. "Well, I thought maybe a movie, dinner…no work."

David continued to grin, "I like that."

"What do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter…as long as I can see you."

That night, David picked Maddie up and they went to dinner. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't help but talk about work. If they weren't talking about the Anselmo case or what crazy new thing Bert had come up with it was some new idea David had. As she sat across from him at the trendy little diner (David's choice), she found herself laughing (really laughing) for the first time in months.

The movie had been something Maddie had picked out. David had been honest about not caring what he saw…all he wanted was to at least have the chance to hold her. When he tried to put his arm around her, she didn't hesitative. She actually leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

As much as David wanted to be closer to her, he laid off. He knew he had done things that had fractured her trust in him. They hadn't talked about it, but he knew this would take time. As he sat in the darkened movie theater with her head on his shoulder, he didn't care about what they weren't doing. All he cared about was that it seemed as though she was giving him and THEM a second chance. Usually, he wasn't a patient man, but with Maddie, he felt whatever he had to do was worth the wait.

For the next two weeks, they continued their usual lunches and the occasional dinner. Soon the occasional dinner became every night. Movies out became movies in - Maddie's living room. Very little physical contact happened in those weeks besides hand holding or a peck on the cheek.

David resolved to just be happy that she was inviting him into her home again and that she was letting him cook for her. In fact, he was startled one day when he caught her saying to him as he headed out of her office one day, "Could you stop by the store? I don't have a thing in the house…" When she realized what she had said, she looked up to see the biggest smile she'd seen on his face in a while.

It wasn't just David who was happy - Maddie was feeling better than she had in a long time. Finally, she was listening to her heart and for the first time her heart and her mind were in sync. They were spending nearly every waking moment together. Once, she would have found that suffocating, but now she couldn't imagine it any other way. She was finding it harder and harder to see him leave at the end of the night, but was also impressed that he wasn't pushing her. She loved him for that…she loved him anyway, but she loved him especially for that. How had she let herself be in such denial?_  
_

Even the employees were happier. Just seeing their bosses happy made moral better. Bert and Magillicuddy hadn't had a fight in weeks and the office betting pool had ceased. There had been a pool started in the first year about when David and Maddie would "get together" and when Maddie had become pregnant, everyone knew someone had won that pool…since their bosses weren't saying anything, the bet was changed. It became, when will they return to each other. The bet was up to over $1,000, but after months of drama, yelling and tears, no one really cared about the growing winnings.

One day, Maddie found an extra $1,700 in petty cash she swore wasn't there the last time she had gone through the books. When she asked Agnes, she said, "I don't know. It must have been misplaced." Maddie was skeptical, but something told her to leave it alone.

Blue Moon was finally running at satisfactory efficiency...not peak efficiency, but still pretty good. It had not been known by the employees, but the business had not been doing so well. The Anselmo case had been their only substantial case for some time. They had had other cases along the way, but there were months where Maddie just managed to squeak by. Maddie hadn't even told David because she knew he'd try to come up with some stupid scheme or plan and, in a way, she blamed herself. Hadn't Lauren warned them about this too?

Since things had become somewhat resolved with her and David, things seemed to be doing better. She had to admit that she was content with her life and she couldn't say as she had felt that way in a long while.

Everything seemed to be going well, that is, until James Andrews walked into their lives.


	2. Part II The Andrews Chronicles

**Part II – The Andrews Chronicles**

It was another typical warm Los Angeles morning when Mr. Andrews walked into the Blue Moon office. He was tall, handsome, tanned and wearing a $2,000 suit. He was someone a typical woman wouldn't be able to miss - in fact; he didn't go unnoticed by any of the women in the office that morning. He was there to discuss a case involving his company, but as soon as he saw Maddie, he forgot his reason for coming.

"Hello, I'm Maddie Hayes."

The man smiled at Maddie and took her hand, "I'm James Andrews," he kissed her hand and continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maddie felt flattered, but at the same time uncomfortable. "If you'll come into my office, my partner will join us in a minute."

Once in Maddie's office, the man would not stop staring at her and she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She was relieved when David finally entered, "Sorry, that dude would not get off the phone..." When David saw the extra person in the room, he approached the man with an extended hand saying, "Hello, I'm David Addison."

Maddie said, "This is James Andrews and...I'm sorry; we didn't get into why you wanted to hire us."

David had walked up next to Maddie, who was behind her desk, by this time. As Mr. Andrews went on about problems he was having with his business partner, David took inventory on the situation. He didn't like the way this guy was looking at Maddie. As he watched the guy on the other side of the desk take long, lingering looks at her, he had to resist his urge to lunge at him.

At their usual lunch, neither made mention of the encounter or even the new case. Both were thinking about it, though. David couldn't stop thinking of the way that guy had set his eyes on Maddie and Maddie couldn't stop thinking about how David had said nothing.

A few days later, things began to change around the office. It started with the phone calls. Maddie would receive a phone call every morning at around the same time from Mr. Andrews. Every morning it was the same. He would call seemingly to check up on the progress of his case, but would always end with an invitation to dinner. Maddie would always say, "I don't think that's a good idea." The last thing she wanted was another brawl, so she refrained from telling David anything convinced she could handle it on her own.

David suspected something was going on, but he didn't know what was really on Andrews' mind until the flowers began to arrive. That first morning, David had just arrived and was receiving messages from Agnes when the florist came in with a dozen red roses.

Agnes signed for them and turned to David, "They're beautiful, Mr. Addison. Miss Hayes will love them."

Suddenly, he felt like he was in a battle he hadn't realized he was in. He took credit in front of the employees, but once he was in the confines of his office, he slumped into his chair in defeat. How could this be happening again? First Sam, then Walter and now this Andrews? Did she really want this guy? David had thought they were doing so well and now he wondered what was on Maddie's mind. He wished at that moment he had decked the guy when he had had the chance.

As the weeks passed, David found himself throwing himself into the Andrews case more and more. They still had their dinners, movies and lunches. He would stop by Maddie's on his way to do surveillance and nothing seemed to have changed. She would always greet him with a peck on the cheek and a warm smile and as much as he wanted to believe things hadn't changed, he couldn't help but wonder if Maddie felt anything for this guy.

She had agreed to a few lunch meetings with the man and although she had asked David to come along, he didn't want her thinking he was jealous (which he was), so he'd bowed out. That didn't mean he didn't follow them. As he sat in Bert's car (he couldn't chance Maddie spotting her own car), he felt just like he had when he'd gone to Maddie that first time and found Sam at her house. He didn't want to lose her again.

Everyday, his insecurity grew. What David hadn't yet figured was that Maddie loved him and nothing, not even a few dozen roses and a flashy car, would change how she felt about him. She'd let him go once and she wouldn't let it happen again.

As the flowers continued to arrive every morning with the phone call and James kept persisting with invitations to dinner, Maddie decided there was only one way to halt all of it. She agreed to a dinner. He eventually talked her into others which she called "business dinners."

She realized as she sat at her vanity one night, that she had told David their dates were "business dinners." That had been different, though, she realized. With David, she had wanted to be out with him, seen with him, touched by him. With James, she kept it strictly to the case. Meanwhile, as James talked on in an attempt to impress her, all she could think about was David.

To be honest, Maddie found him charming and he was handsome, but beyond that, there was nothing. She knew David was jealous and knew she would be too…she had been. She also knew that there was no one she wanted to be with more than David.

One night at dinner, she knew she couldn't let this charade go on any longer.

Bert had been working overtime on this case. Mostly at David's insistence, but she certainly hadn't objected. She felt they could wrap up the case within the next day or two, so she knew he would soon be out of her life. It really all hit her when James asked her to dance.

She looked into her lap and said, "No." As she sat there, she could only think of the first time she and David danced in that crummy bar. She had felt it then…the spark they had had. Sparks eventually fade, but love doesn't. She was in love with David Addison and he was the only dance partner she ever wanted. "I won't dance with you. All of this has to stop, James. The flowers, the gifts, all of it. I have someone in my life and he is the only one I want in my life."

"Maddie, I want to you to marry me."

Maddie was taken aback. In fact, she could say it was the one time in her life, besides the night she learned she was pregnant, that she was speechless. "What? You don't even know me."

"I know all I need to know."

"Listen, I have turned your case over to one of my employees. You can pick up the photos and documents you requested tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, I don't want you to ever call me again. I'm leaving now." With that, Maddie got up and walked out not once looking back. When she caught a cab, she had to smile. She had finally admitted to herself that she was in-love with David...now she had to tell him. Although she wanted to go to David's, she knew she had to think about these things she was feeling. When she got home, it was nearly midnight. After a long shower, she got into bed. That's when her mind wouldn't shut off. All she could think about was David. As she tried to sleep, she realized she couldn't let herself do something she'd regret again.

At 3:30, she found herself in her car heading across town. She was wearing a coat over her nightgown, but this time she hadn't snuck out. This time, she would tell David exactly how she felt.

It was 4:15 when a knock came upon David's front door. He stumbled out of bed, threw on an old t-shirt and made his way to the front door. He hadn't been sleeping too well in the previous few days, so he wasn't thinking too clearly. Without checking who was outside, he opened the door and found Maddie on the other side, he felt like he was experiencing déjà vu. "Maddie?"

"Why does this keep happening?"

"What?"

"These things – these road blocks. Why does this keep happening?"

David guided her inside and shut the door. "What are you talking about?"

"It's like some kind of test. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't 'I love you' be enough?" She paused a moment and then added, "James proposed to me tonight."

"Oh," was all David could manage to say.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," was all he could say as his mind began to reel. He ran a hand through what was left of his hair. He felt his insecurity building. That jerk had actually proposed to her?! He couldn't help but feel like he was slowly losing her and that he could do nothing about it.

There was silence again as the two stood there too afraid to say what they really wanted to say…until Maddie finally went on. "This is all crap, Addison."

"Huh?"

"All of this. Tonight I realized something and I'm not going to let myself do something I'll regret. I turned James down. You know why?" David just watched her. "It's because I don't love him. He had some idea about me, some fantasy or something…I don't know. I turned his case over to Bert yesterday. He's out of my life. You, however…" She watched him for a moment before she spoke again, "You…I have loved the last few weeks with you. I've loved it all - the dinners, the movies, all of it. How could you think I'd want someone like him?" David looked at her and she thought how sad he looked. "You know, I didn't really love Sam or Walter. At least not in the way a woman should when considering marriage. The truth is - I love you, David." She watched him for a reaction, but didn't get one immediately.

"Really?" he finally asked.

"Yes. I haven't been completely fair to you. We've both done some stupid things, but I've definitely done my fair share. I know I left you and I was distant. I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was scared and…well…I guess what's done is done. I want you to know that when I was in Chicago, I thought of nothing but you and how we could make it work." She looked at David who was looking down at the bare floor. "I've loved you since our first date. Remember? The symphony? I was so mad at you, but only because I wanted it to be so perfect." She stopped talking and the silence filled the space around them.

"I love you too, Maddie," David finally said.

David's words froze her as if a spell had been cast upon her. When she looked up at him, he was just watching her. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you.'… and I've been in love with you from the moment you walked into my office that first day. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with over the years, but I've enjoyed every second of every minute I've spent with you - the arguing, the stake-outs, that first night where we slept in the office. I also know I've been a jerk and have done things, said things that have hurt you. I wish I could take them all back. I have always loved you…from that first day up to now and I knew it then."

"Knew what?"

"That I wanted to know everything there was to know about you."

The two just stared at each other for the longest time. Maddie could feel the tears building up and wanted him to kiss her…David wanted nothing more than to kiss her… "What do we do now," Maddie asked as she wiped away a few of the tears that escaped her eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not really sure."

David finally spoke, "Come here." Maddie moved closer, David pulled her close and they engaged in a passion-filled kiss. When they pulled away, David said, "I think that was a good place to start." Maddie smiled in response.

"I think I'd better go."

David held her tight. "No, stay."

"David."

"No, not like that. Really. Stay. What, we have to get up in three hours anyway, right?"

The clock on the wall read 4:30 and she realized she wouldn't get any sleep anyway. "Really?"

"You know I wouldn't touch you unless you wanted me to."

"Okay."

"Besides, I have something to show you," he said as he guided her into his living room.

"I've already seen the living room, David."

"No, really. I have something to show you."

He guided her through the darkened living room into the also darkened kitchen. As he guided her through the darkness, Maddie said, "Can't we have a light on?"

"Just a second," and once he had her where he wanted her, he flipped on the light. They were standing in the middle of a very small kitchen that was devoid of anything besides the typical kitchen appliances: fridge, stove, sink, etc…and a small kitchen table.

"It's a table," Maddie said turning to David.

"I said I'd think about it," he said with a smile.

She walked over to it where there were only two chairs placed around it along with a small plant sitting at the center. "Took you long enough. And you finally got a plant."

"Not really. It's from Terri. She said if I'm trying to really make it a home, I need a plant. I suspect it will be dead within a week."

She smiled at him and said, "Not if I can help it."

Maddie looked back down at the small ivy on the table and David said, "Do you want anything? I can make some coffee."

"Coffee would be nice."

That night, Maddie did stay, but they never left the kitchen. David confessed to her that he had been a lot of talk over the years about the women he'd seen. He hadn't exactly been a monk, either, but he had spun a few tales in those years…including Monique. "I was trying to make you nuts," he told her. Maddie smiled as she remembered Agnes' confession years before as she took a sip of the coffee.

They eventually moved on to Annie, but it wasn't hateful…although they both felt hurt. He admitted it had been a big mistake on many levels… "I don't know why," he confessed.

Maddie had let him talk it out, but when she did speak, she said, "I never thought I could be a jealous person, but when I saw her with you…I wanted to kill her. Not so much you, that came later, but I really didn't think I could have so much anger and regret at the same time. I had talked myself into not being in-love with you and when I saw you two, I guess I figured it out."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"And it was never my intention to hurt you, but we ended up doing just that. Can we move past it?"

"I want to."

"So do I."

They talked on into the early morning when they saw the sun coming through David's curtain-less kitchen window. They both knew they had more to work out, but they weren't going to let anything get in their way again.

After a lingering kiss at the door, Maddie left David's place to head home. After she had showered, changed and prepped for the day, she felt like a new woman. As she took one last look in the mirror, she saw that she was smiling. She admitted to herself that she hadn't felt so happy in a long time. The weight of many burdens had been lifted…for both of them.

When she arrived at the office, Agnes greeted her, "Good morning, Miss Hayes."

"Good morning, Miss DiPesto." Agnes handed her a stack of messages. "Is Mr. Addison in?"

"Yes. He's been in for a while. He's waiting for Mr. Andrews to come in."

Maddie froze as she was skimmed through the messages in her hand, "He is, is he?" She marched off for David's office. When she entered, David was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. She didn't even wait for a reaction when she said, "You don't need to protect me, David."

"What?"

"I know you're waiting for James…"

"I am not…" Suddenly, a buzz filled the room and David jumped out of his chair and began charging toward the door.

Maddie blocked the door and said, "I took care of it, David. I don't want you to do this."

At first he ignored her and tried to get around her, but she blocked his way at every turn. She finally grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and said, "I took care of it," and looked him in the eye. "Besides, I don't want to see him again," and she dropped her gaze.

David sighed and brushed a lock of her hair from her face. "How do you do that?"

She looked back at him and said, "Do what?"

"Always make me see when I'm being irrational."

"Well, someone has to."

"I think you're just the one to do it."

"So do I," and Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck as David pulled her closer and they kissed. When they pulled away from the kiss, Maddie asked, "Do you remember the first time we danced?"

"What," David said taken a little off guard.

"Our first dance. Do you remember it?"

"It was in that bar, right?"

"I kept thinking about that last night. When he asked me to dance, I couldn't. You're my dance partner, David." He ran a hand across her cheek and smiled at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

"Right now is all that matters." David smiled at her and asked, "Want to dance?"

"In your office?"

Before she could say anything else, David rushed over to his stereo. Upon turning it on, a radio station playing an R&B song came on. David switched stations until he happened upon something they could dance to…

_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension._

David walked over to Maddie and pulled her to him and they began to slowly dance in the middle of his office. Maddie rested her head against his shoulder and David closed his eyes to savor the feel of her against him.

_Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension_

_And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed._

_You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.   
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by._

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion   
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

As the song ended, they continued to hold each other. As the next song came on, David said into Maddie's ear, "You're mine too."

Maddie pulled away to look at him, "What?"

"You're my dance partner." She smiled at him and he pulled her into a soft, tender kiss.


	3. Part III Back to Your Heart

**Part III – Back to Your Heart**

As they began to work through their relationship, life began to return to normal - as normal as Blue Moon and David and Maddie could get. Three days after the Andrews case was closed, a woman came in with a case involving her brother and her husband trying to kill her. The following day a man came in insisting his ex-wife was after him. The progression of cases followed and for the first time in at least a year, they were so busy they had to turn people down.

Despite their boom in business, David and Maddie still found time to spend together. Whether it was at the office working or at home in front of the fire, their relationship was definitely progressing. It was on both of their minds as to when it would be right to move further.

In fact, David had gone one step forward out of the bachelor lifestyle he was so accustomed to. One night when David brought Maddie to his place, he opened the door on a whole new apartment.

Maddie took one look at the completely furnished living room and did a double take. She then looked to the apartment number on the door to make sure it really read 304. With a turn to David, he said, "Surprise."

She walked through the entryway which now had an oriental rug in red, brown and yellow covering the once bare wood floor. She scanned the furniture that was set at the center of the large room - a black leather couch and chair set, a dark wood coffee table with matching end tables and two lamps. A large area rug in a different color, but the same style as the one in the entryway lay at the center of the living room.

Maddie turned to David who was now standing next to her, "When did you do this?"

"Last weekend."

"That's why you didn't want to come over here."

"You got me," he said with a grin.

She knew by the color coordination and the style that he hadn't done it all on his own, so she asked, "Who helped you?"

David chuckled and said, "Terri."

"I'll have to thank her. No offense, but I was getting tired of sitting on the floor."

David approached her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and asked, "You like it, then?"

"It's great, David," she said as she placed her hands on his. "Did you do this for me?"

"Couldn't have you sitting on trunk to have dinner. Speaking of dinner, I'd better get it ready," he said as he loosened his embrace. He kissed her cheek before taking off toward the kitchen.

When he was in the other room, Maddie walked over to the couch where she sat. "Nice job, Terri," she said as she sunk down into the couch.

Soon the apartment was filled with the aroma of cooking chicken. After David poured them both some wine, Maddie wandered into the kitchen and marveled at his cooking skills. He had cooked for her before, but something was different. As Maddie poked around at the half-prepared dinner and make a few light-hearted cooking jokes at his expense, David couldn't help but feel content.

When the chicken was about ready, he looked up to find her standing in the doorway smiling at him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked standing there in the soft glow of kitchen light. With a smile in return, he said, "This is almost ready. I'll bring it in."

When she had left, he smiled to himself. He loved her being there in his apartment. Seeing her there, it felt like she was a fixture in the place - like she was supposed to be there. As he made up two plates of food, he knew what they had was going somewhere. It wasn't an affair, it wasn't a fling, it was a relationship. He knew then as he had before that he wanted her by his side - at the office, in the bedroom, in life. As he picked up both plates, he wondered when he would know when she wanted to get closer to him. The next night, he got his answer.

It had been a busy day for a Friday. David and Bert had spent most of the day out on a case. Maddie had been at the office making phone calls and fielding calls for a new case they had just taken. When Maddie was ready to call it a day, David still hadn't returned from that morning.

She walked up to Agnes who was getting ready to leave for the weekend. "Agnes, have you heard from Mr. Addison?"

"No, Miss Hayes. I haven't heard from Bert either."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Unsure of what else to do, Maddie went home. She started dinner and sat and waited. At nearly nine, Maddie was sitting on her couch with the stereo on wondering what could have happened.

Then there was a knock on the door. Upon opening the door, David stepped in almost in the middle of a sentence, "You would not believe the day I've had, Maddie. This guy we're following has some kind of shady past. These people we were interviewing…"

Maddie followed him as he walked through the entry way into the living room. She noticed he seemed a little disheveled and had the beginnings of a black eye. At that moment, she was never so glad to see him. She threw her arms around him which stopped his rant. "Maddie, it's okay."

When she pulled away from him, he saw she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was worried. I didn't know where you were and then Agnes said she hadn't heard from you or Bert."

He dried her tears with his thumb and said, "Everything's fine. I'm in one piece." As he pointed to his eye, he said, "Nothing a few days won't heal." He looked into her eyes and that's when Maddie initiated the kiss. The passion they both felt for each other was soon evident to both. When Maddie pulled away from him breathless, all she had to say was, "David?"

"Are you sure?" With a nod from Maddie, he picked her up in his arms and headed toward the stairs.

Once they were in Maddie's bed, David began to kiss her neck and got lost in the scent of her hair. Was it really happening?

He couldn't get over how good it felt to hold her. He took in everything - her touch, her scent and the way she murmured his name. As he ran his hand along her back, he never wanted to let her go.

When he kissed her cheek, he tasted the saltiness of fresh tears and he pulled back. That was when he saw her tear-filled eyes. "Maddie? What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No," she said as she pulled closer to him again and rested her head against his bare chest. In a whisper, she said, "I missed you."

David wrapped her tighter in his arms and said, "I missed you too."

Maddie raised her head and looked into his eyes. David wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb. "I love you, David."

With a smile, he ran his fingers through her hair and replied, "I love you, Angel."

The next morning as the sun streaked across the bed and the two bodies in it, Maddie awoke and rolled over with a yawn. When she opened her eyes, a smile slowly spread across her face. Lying next to her was David who was sleeping soundly. She didn't know how long she laid there just watching him - she remembered during that month together many times waking up and finding him watching her. One of those nights he had whispered to her, "When you sleep, you look like an angel." She smiled at the memory. Although they had had a rough time and it had taken them a long time to get back together, she wouldn't give up their reunion for anything. As she watched David sleep, she knew she never wanted to let him go again.

Suddenly, he stirred and rolled over onto his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi. Sleep well?"

"I did. Best in a while. You?"

"Yeah, I did."

Both just stared at each other for a time period neither knew. David was afraid she'd say something about pacts and Maddie didn't quite know where to go next.

"Do you want some breakfast," she asked.

"Breakfast," David asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, breakfast. I thought I could throw something together."

David sat up and said, "I'll make you breakfast," and she smiled as she remembered how she loved his breakfasts. He gently kissed her and said, "When I find my clothes, that is." Both grinned at each other as they remembered the night before.

Suddenly, Maddie had a thought and said, "I have something you can wear," as she grabbed for her robe.

As she scooted off the bed and crossed the room, he said, "Sorry, Blondie, but pink's not really my color."

She quickly went for the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out the worn, gray sweats. When she laid them on the bed, it took David a moment, but he said, "I wondered where these went."

"You don't remember leaving them here?"

He had pulled them into his lap as he thought, "Not really…but I'm glad I did."

When he had returned from the kitchen, he was carrying a tray with two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Maddie was thoroughly impressed as he had even brought her a cup of tea the way she liked it.

Maddie took a look at him and noticed his eye was now several shades blue and purple, "David, you're eye looks terrible."

He was stirring his cup of coffee as he said, "No worse than any other time."

Maddie thought back to all the times he'd returned to the office with physical reminder of a case and chuckled. "How is it that you are so good at getting on people's nerves?"

"It's a gift," David joked as he salted his eggs.

"And, yet, you haven't deterred me," she added with a smile.

David turned to her with a grin. "I seem to recall a few knock-down drag outs between you and me over the years and ended with you slapping me."

"Well, that was before I knew you, David, and really got a chance to hate you," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, really," David said with a sly grin. "We'll have to see about that."

David had moved closer to her to the point where Maddie could feel his breath on her skin. "You forgot to mention that I punched you."

"No, that actually impressed me."

"What," Maddie had to laugh.

"There's nothing sexier than a woman who can fight."

"Really...do all men think that?"

"This one does," and he began to nuzzle her neck.

She whispered into his ear, "Sissy fighter."

David threw her down onto the bed where they both broke out laughing. When they had both stopped laughing, they just stared at each other not saying a word. Both could feel the other's heart beat and seemed to sense how the other felt. David gently kissed her and said, "You want some breakfast?"

After they had eaten, David was about to take the dishes away when he said, "I need to run by my place to change…I could come back after that," he said testing the waters.

Maddie moved closer to him and said, "I'm going to take a shower…" Before David could get up, she leaned against his back and whispered into his ear, "…but only if you'll join me."

The rest of that weekend was spent without stepping foot outside the house. The only time David left was to grab a few things from his place. When he returned with a small duffle bag under one arm and a garment bad over his shoulder, Maddie didn't say a word. He had been worried that it would lead to the conversation that had culminated in her leaving for Chicago, but he knew this time it was different.

That following Monday morning, Maddie woke up first. She turned toward David and gently kissed him. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at her. "I have to leave, but I'll see you at the office."

He yawned and then wrapped his arms around her. "Just a little longer?"

Resisting him was hard, but she said, "No, you're not going to make me late." She kissed him again and pulled away from him. As she pulled her robe around herself, she said, "I'll see you at the office."

When Maddie arrived at the office a couple of hours later, Agnes greeted her as usual, "Good morning, Miss Hayes."

"Good morning, Miss DiPesto. Is Mr. Addison in?"

"Got in just a little while ago."

She headed for his door and entered. David was sitting behind his desk looking over a file when she entered. When he saw her, he smiled and said, "Hey, where'd you go so early?"

"Oh, I had to meet with my lawyer. Just the standard drill. He's impressed with how well we're doing with the business."

She began to sit on the edge of his desk when David grabbed her hand and in one motion pulled her into his lap. "Missed that dual shower this morning."

She smiled as she said, "Well, can we make up for it tonight?"

"You bet," and they kissed.

When they pulled away, Maddie said, "I got something for you."

"Moi?"

Maddie reached into her purse and pulled out a small, slender wrapped package. David looked at it a moment and then shook it. "It's not my birthday…"

"Just open it," she said amused.

He quickly tore the paper from the package to find a normal, everyday toothbrush inside. For a moment, he just stared at it in confusion. "It's a toothbrush."

"Yeah, a toothbrush…One you can keep at my place."

David just looked at her a moment and then asked, "Are you sure because last time…"

"This isn't last time. I'm not making that mistake again."

David grinned at her a moment and then said, "So, does this mean I don't have to shave with a pink razor?"

Maddie smiled back at him and pulled him into a kiss.

It didn't take long for David to make his presence known in Maddie's home. Soon there was a little piece of him in nearly every room. From his clothes in the closet to beer in the fridge, he was making himself at home. Maddie had to admit that she liked feeling him there even when he wasn't. One morning, as she was getting ready for the day, she just stared at his razor on the counter next to the canister of shaving cream and smiled. Before, she'd been terrified of being with David and now she couldn't think of anything she wanted more. She could see where the relationship would eventually go and that also didn't scare her. A life with David - that was what she wanted.

There was just one thing left to tell him before they moved any further. As she stood there staring at her reflection in the mirror, she knew she had to do it that night.

After dinner that night, David and Maddie sat on the living room floor. There was a fire in the fireplace and the stereo was on low as David held her in his arms.

"David, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. There never seemed to be a right time," Maddie said after a few minutes of silence.

As she turned to look at him, he asked, "What is it?"

"That day in the hospital..." She wasn't sure she could say it without crying, but she knew she had to. "...The baby...it was our baby. It was yours not Sam's."

David was dumbstruck and just stared at her not quite sure what to say. Finally he said, "But, you said..."

"I know. Part of it was because I was mad at you and the other part was the results of the sonogram. The doctor in Chicago told me how far along I was, or thought I was, which would have made it impossible for it to be yours."

"So, how do you know?"

Maddie was feeling the tears now, but spoke anyway, "At the hospital, one of the nurses told me that the baby was only 30 weeks instead of 32 like I had thought. That would put conception in that first two weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." After neither said anything for a few awkward minutes, she looked back to find him staring into his glass of wine. "David?"

"I guess I kind of knew. I don't know. I wanted it to be mine so bad."

"I know and I'm sorry," she said as she began to cry.

David pulled her into his arms and said, "You didn't do anything. It was just one of those things that happen that's impossible to understand." David remained a rock of strength, but inside he felt like he was crumbling. It had been his child...he and Maddie's. What, at first glance, could have been called a mistake had become his whole reason for living. He had wanted to be father more than he'd wanted anything in his whole life. He had wanted a baby with Maddie and now that he knew it had really been his, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he could have done something.

Despite his feelings at that moment, he stayed strong for Maddie. The rest of the evening, they just held each other. That night, David held her knowing the pain she felt and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After that night, Maddie felt like she had nothing left of herself to hide. For once, she felt like she was an open book. David was the only man she had truly opened up to. She had once thought all he did was bring out the worst, but now she saw that he really brought out the best in her. Sure, he had seen her at her worst, they had seen each other at their worst, but who else could make her smile by the simplest of gestures?

One morning, just over a month from the night she had gone to David's apartment, David approached Maddie with her cup of tea. She was sitting at her vanity getting ready for the day when David placed her cup in front of her. She met him with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. As she continued to apply her make up, David just watched her.

She turned to him, "Something on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking..."

"That can be dangerous."

He grinned at her and continued, "Been thinking...most of my stuff is here. The only time I'm ever at my apartment anymore is to pick up my mail or to grab more clothes." Maddie looked down at her tea. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." She took a sip of her tea and smiled. He always managed to get it perfect. How could she not want David with her 24/7? He already was. When she looked back at him, she said, "There's just one thing, David."

"What's that?"

"You're going to have to learn how to make the bed," and she smiled at him.

A smile slowly spread across David's face and he replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Within a week, David had moved into Maddie house. There was very little left at his apartment that he actually wanted. Although he didn't know what to do with it, he took the new furniture and left everything else. If truth were told, David hated that apartment. Since he and Maddie had become a couple, whenever he was there it only reminded him of all the times he was without her. When he locked the door on apartment 304 for the last time, he didn't even look back. He dropped the keys into the mail slot and closed the chapter on his bachelor life. A few years prior, he knew he would have squirmed at the simple thought of giving up that life, but now, he knew he wanted nothing else. He got into the gold BMW with the few remaining boxes of his life and headed home to Maddie.

Although they had been living as if they were living together, actual co-habitation was very different. First, what to do with all of their stuff. David didn't have much, but what he did have clashed with her decor. Their first argument was what to do with David's furniture...

"Why can't it go in the living room," David argued.

"It doesn't go with the decor, David."

"The decor?!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't know anything about decor."

"Doesn't black go with everything?"

"Look, we can store it in the attic until we can decide what to do with it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good," and David left Maddie standing in the entryway with the black, leather couch. She watched as David disappeared into the kitchen and then slumped down onto the couch sitting in the middle of the foyer. They were living together barely 24 hours and they were already having their first fight. Maddie hoped that wasn't a bad omen. She had been looking down into her lap, so she didn't hear David approach. When she looked back up, he was standing in the doorway looking at her with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Like riding a bike."

When he sat next to her and took her hand in his, Maddie looked at him. "You can put it in the den."

"The what?"

"The den. I never use it. It used to be my exercise room, but it's just been storage space for years now."

He brushed a lock of her hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear and said, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, are you?"

"Not a chance," he said with a grin.

Living with David had begun as a challenge, but slowly things became routine. Slow meaning very slow. HER biggest challenge was getting past HIS biggest flaw – his refusal to clean up after himself. As much as it bothered her, she gave him some slack for having lived alone for so long. She was an impeccably neat person and had lived alone herself for so long, it took a while to get used to someone else co-habituating in her home. This sparked a few arguments and quarrels, but nothing David and Maddie couldn't handle. They had already been through the really bad that many couples never go through, so both felt a little quarrel about who would make the bed or why no one ran the dishwasher was nothing. Eventually, they reached a little thing called compromise.

In the beginning, Maddie found it hard knowing her days were not necessarily her own any longer. She had enjoyed her quiet weekends where she lounged in bed with the paper and a cup of tea or took a walk in the park. At first, she missed her time alone, but found things came better in twos. Having a man in her life 24/7 meant finding alone time was harder, but it was on an early morning walk through the park that she realized that he was exactly what she had waited her whole life for…

It was barely 8:30 that Sunday morning as David and Maddie walked through the nearly deserted park. The only other people out were the joggers. Maddie had had to drag David out of bed for this excursion and as she looked over at him, she could see the sleepiness still in his eyes.

A few years prior, she never would have thought the two of them would be where there were at present. It had been her greatest fear that they would part and never see each other again. David was the only man she had ever loved so deeply and she knew she could never feel that kind of love again no matter how hard she looked for it. She had given her soul to him and he to her. She stole a look at him and felt truly happy.

"Penny for your thoughts," David said.

"What?"

He grinned at her, "Am I responsible for that smile?"

"Who else," she smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter. "What's going on in that noggin of yours, Blondie?"

"Oh, just thinking…about you…"

"Ah, my favorite topic."

"And me…"

"Even better"

"Us."

"And?"

Maddie stopped walking and pulled David to look at her, "There's something I want to tell you, David…I want you to know that I'm happy."

A smile slowly crept across David's face and he ran a hand across her cheek. David felt like he'd hit the lottery with Maddie. He never imagined at the peak of his bachelor days that he would ever find a woman he wanted forever with. He fell for her the second she walked into his office, but it wasn't long before he knew he wanted her…and not just recreationally. No woman had ever made him feel the way Maddie made him feel – happy, vibrant, like life was worth living. As he looked into her eyes, he wondered when he had known he was in-love with her. Had it been that night he found Sam at her house or had it been before that…say when he saw her dancing with Richie? It seemed he'd always been in-love with her.

"So am I," David replied.

Maddie wrapped her arms around him and said, "There's no where I'd rather be."

David yawned and replied, "I'd rather be in bed, but not without a certain blonde."

Maddie laughed and pulled closer to him and saying into his ear, "I love you."

David whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Blondie."

Acknowledgements:

Thank you got Glenn Gordon Caron for creating these characters. David and Maddie are one of the greatest love stories to have ever been created. I only wish we had been able to see a conclusion.

Thank you to my Moonlighting friends who continue to encourage me.

The Little Mermaid is the property of Disney. I realize I'm playing a little loose with the years here, but I simply HAD to add the dream sequence with the song. I had this idea way back when I started watching Moonlighting and before I wrote the first of this series of stories I've started. I desperately wanted to write it into a story, but couldn't come up with anything. Originally, it was before I even saw season 4 and was going to create a sister for David who asks him to watch the non-existent nieces…then realized I didn't really want to do that. It sort of ell into place when I wanted to write something about the Annie storyline and realized I could use Terri and Wally. In addition, the idea came to me as I was watching the Disney Channel and the newer version of the song came on sung by Ashley Tisdale. When I heard it again after all these years, I popped in my ancient VHS of the movie and thought, "That song is perfect!"

Song Credits:

Breaking Apart – Chris Isaak

Kiss the Girl – The Little Mermaid

Are You Lonesome Tonight – Elvis Presley

For Once In My Life – Stevie Wonder

Heaven – Bryan Adams

All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You – Heart

You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me – Gladys Knight & the Pips

I'm Into Something Good – Herman's Hermits

As Time Goes By – Casablanca – Dooley Wilson

Back to Your Heart – Backstreet Boys

Return to Me – Dean Martin


End file.
